Un tiro por la culata
by Connie1
Summary: Lav-Lav se siente sola ahora que Ron la dejó, ¿que será capaz de hacer para recuperarlo? Lo impensable


Acá estoy yo con otro one-shot para el reto Desafíos de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. ESta vez con la lista de Situaciones Absurdas:

"Lavander Brown es una chica amada y deseada por todos, por eso no puede comprender que Ron haya preferido a la mojigata y rata de biblioteca, Hermione Granger. Debido a ello intentará atraer de nuevo a Ron a su terreno para lo que utilizará todo tipo de armas; desde esposas hasta el delantal de Dobby. Finalmente la situación se va de las manos."

¡Espero que les guste!

Ah, por cierto: El potterverso pertenece a JK Rowling, yo solo uso sus personajes para divertirme y a los demás.

Un tiro por la culata*

Sus sedosos cabellos rubios azotaron el aire con violencia ante un giro de su cuerpo. Las cabezas de toda la sala común se movieron en su dirección, exceptuando tres al fondo de la misma. Dos masculinas y una que más bien parecía un nido de dragón luego de un huracán permanecía impávidas.

La última (un verdadero atentado contra el buen gusto) fue la que captó su atención. Dientes tamaño trol, cuerpo bajo camisetas y buzos talle XXL y, por supuesto, ojeras que parecían pintadas con tinta por las largas horas en la biblioteca. ¿Cómo es que Ro-Ro podía fijarse en ella?, ¿Cómo era posible que la hubiese dejado por ese estropajo, esa mojigata? ¿Cómo es que nadie se atrevía a decirle nada acerca de su aspecto?

En ese momento, una súbita idea sacudió su cabeza. Literalmente. Un ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja golpeó su cráneo y luego cayó al piso. ¿El título de la página en la que estaba abierta? "Como re-conquistar a tu ex". Que casualidad. Ni que la Voz superior, La Escritora la hubiese dejado caer.

_Punto nº 1: Acercate a sus amigos y llega a caerles bien, en lo posible haciéndoles un favor para que queden en deuda._

¡Oh, sí! Ya sabía que clase de favor iba a ser. Harry Potter podría llegar a ser difícil, pero ese estropajo con patas le iba a ayudar _quisiera o no._

_ºººººOOOººººº_

Con cuidado procuró que la habitación quedase vacía y apenas la rata de biblioteca hubo entrado le lanzó un _desmaius_.

La levitó luego hasta su propia cama y puso manos a la obra. Primero y antes que nada hizo una incisión en las capas exteriores (seis capas de camisas, camisetas, cardigans y buzos), dejándola así solo en camiseta de tirantes y ropa interior.

Una vista a los que se enfrentaba la hizo reflexionar seriamente acerca de su propósito, pero se recordó que era por una buena causa. Con suma precaución esposó las muñecas y los tobillos de la chica a los postes de la cama y luego la cubrió con una sabana, no debía arriesgarse a que nadie la descubriese. En una rápida escapada llegó a las cocinas y pidió un delantal a uno de los elfos que estaba más cerca, que dijo llamarse Dobby. De alguna manera éste se enteró de sus propósitos (N/A yo no fui ^^) y le cedió sus propias prendas culinarias al saber que iba a ayudar a "la amiga de Harry Potter".

Con los horribles guanteletes de cocina y el delantal puestos puso manos a la obra. Tenía buena base, maltratada, pero buena base al fin. Con los guantes embadurnados en alguna asquerosa mezcla fue haciendo círculos en las piernas de la víctima, viendo como sus horripilantes vellos desaparecían dejando la piel suave como colita de bebé. Con la varita y un _reductio_ acomodó los dientes de la mojigata y luego con otro potingue convirtió sus pelos de elote en un cabello digno de ser presumido por una estrella de Hollywood.

Finalmente, abrió su armario y sacó uno de los conjuntos que menos le gustaban, pero que seguro que le quedaban de perlas a su víctima, en comparación con esa repulsiva ropa que siempre llevaba.

Con un suspiro ultimó los detalles del maquillaje, des-esposó y acomodó en su cama a la chica y se estiró ella en la suya propia. En unos minutos seguro Hermione Granger despertaría y ella se presentaría como la autora de su cambio. Los ojos se le caían del cansancio. Una siesta luego de tal trabajo seguro no traería muchas repercusiones. Solo...era cerrar los ojos un ratito...

Cuando se despertó de su larga **larga** siesta se encontró con que toda la sala común estaba invadida por la mayoría masculina de Hogwarts. Todos mirando a una persona en especial: Hermione "mejorada" Granger.

Sobre todo Ro-Ro, quién se alejó con la rata de biblioteca para "mostrarle la habitación de los chicos" mientras ignoraba descaradamente a la autora de la perfección a quién llevaba.

Quizás y solo quizás, esta vez el tiro le hubiese salido por la culata.

Reviews?


End file.
